macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VF-19 Excalibur
'VF-19 EXCALIBUR ADVANCED VARIABLE FIGHTER' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The VF-19 Excalibur is the production-line version of Shinsei Industries' '''which won the Project Super Nova design contest of 2040. Although destined to eventally replace the aging as the main variable fighter for the UN Spacy, distribution to date has been slow due to production costs and initial bugs with the new design. Currently the Excalibur is being used as a special forces fighter for UN Spacy deep-space missions and colonization fleets, with usually at most 3-6 VF-19s assigned per fleet on an initial evaluation basis. Because of this the rare VFs are usually only piloted by the best and brightest pilots, similar to the status enjoyed by the . As the design gains more combat experience and the remaining flaws are worked out, the VF-19 will gradually phase out and replace the VF-11 as the main fighter of the UN Spacy. Several design changes have taken place since the YF-19 was selected as the winner of Project Super Nova. The FF-2500E engines in the prototype were replaced with newer FF-2550J thermonuclear turbine engines that could provide 17% more thrust than the earlier versions, and the P&W HMM-6J thrusters were upgraded to P&W HMM-7 units for increased maneuverability. Later, the VF-19F variation was released by Shinsei which replaced the forward canard wings with an extra bank of maneuvering thrusters for better performance in space, and also redesigned the entire wing structure of the craft. The wing lasers and GU-15 gun pod were kept as the main weapons for the VF-19 (all versions), but the Bifors medium range missiles were replaced with two banks of 24 high-maneuverability mini-missiles that are more suited for close-range high-speed mecha combat. Finally, the entire head unit was redesigned on the VF-19F and S versions, and a group of four variable-beam lasers were added to complement the single head pulse laser on the VF-19S model. The VF-19 is of course fully compatible with the Super Nova Fold Booster and can execute individual folds like its prototype predecessor could. The Excalibur is still produced in two versions, with the VF-19A being optomized for use in planetary atmospheres or orbit-based planetary assaults, and the VF-19F and S optomized for space combat. During the Macross 7/Varuta war, only one squad of 3 Excaliburs (two VF-19Fs and one VF-19S) were stationed onboard the . This special forces squad, called ''Emerald Force'', served as the vanguard of the Macross 7 defense forces during the latter half of the war and was part of the historic Operation Stargazer assault on the Protodevlin homeworld. Unfortunately two of the three fighters were destroyed during this operation and the third one was damaged beyond repair a short time later during the final battle of the war. During the Operation Orpheus mission to rescue the Milky Dolls from renegade zentraedi forces one VF-19A was stationed aboard the Valhalla III starship and led the final assault on the zentraedi headquarters after the Milky Dolls were rescued. The VF-19 Excalibur is proving to be a very able design and will undoubtedly continue to become the main variable fighter of the UN Spacy for the forseeable future. '''RPG STATS Vehicle Type: (Prototype, Project Super Nova) VF-19A (First mass-produced version, included canard forward wing and optimized for atmospheric use) VF-19F (Second mass-produced version, redesigned main wings and removed canard wings in favor of more vernier jets. Optimized for space use and first version to include head lasers) VF-19S (Squadron commander version of the VF-19F. Includes four head lasers as opposed to two on the VF-19F) ("Fire Valkyrie" Custom Version, Macross 7 Sound Force) Class: Advanced Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Shinsei Industries Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System. A rear seat for a second pilot/navigator can also be added if necessary for specific missions. Operational Deployment: 2041 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Pulse Laser 30 Head Lasers (4, VF-19S only) 15 each (1) Head 100 Hands (2) 50 each Arms (2) 120 each Shoulders (2) 150 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 220 each (2) Main Body 350 Main Wings (2) 175 each Tails (2) 75 each GU-15 Gun Pod 100 Anti-Projectile Shield 150 (2) Pinpoint Barrier Shield 100 Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 200 NOTES: ''' #Destroying the head of the VF-19 will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed fighter before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. #The pinpoint barrier shield regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round. Even if completely destroyed the shield will regenerate within 2 melee rounds. The shield is usually generated on the right arm of the VF-19. # '''SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 120 mph (192 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 50 ft (15 m) high or 70 ft (21 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, GERWALK/SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 3.5+ (2345 mph/3572 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 5+ (3350 mph/5360 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 25+ (16,750 mph/26,800 kmph) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level. Cruising speed is usually Mach 2.0 (1340 mph/2144 kmph). The VF-19 is capable of achieving orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 68,000 meters/minute. Structural G limits are +35.5 to -19.5 Earth gravities. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 68,500 kg x2 in an atmosphere, 78,950 kg x2 in space. The maximum thrust is automatically limited in an atmosphere due to coolant problems with the optional air intake systems for the engines. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 49.53 ft (15.48 m) in soldier configuration. 27.24 ft (8.52 m) in gerwalk configuration. 13.41 ft (4.19 m) in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 20.80 ft (6.50 m) at shoulders in soldier configuration. 43.27 ft (13.52 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 14.17 ft (4.43 m) in soldier configuration. 41.35 ft (12.93 m) in gerwalk configuration. 59.07 ft (18.47 m) in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: 8550 kg empty. Maximum takeoff weight in an atmosphere is 38,386 kg, and maximum weight in space with optional fold booster is 47,180 kg (weights beyond that exceed theoretical safe limit for fold booster). PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 65 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two 72,500 kg Shinnakasu Industry/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2550F thermonuclear turbine engines in VF-19A and VF-19F versions, designed for dual atmosphere/space use with optional concealed air intakes for use in an Earth-type atmosphere. VF-19S version equipped with two 78,950 kg FF-2550J engines. Two 2-dimensional independentent convergent/divergent exhaust vents mounted on engines for greater maneuverability and V/STOL performance. In addition, several Pratt & Whitney HMM-7 high-maneuverability vernier thrusters are mounted on the wingtips, vertical stabilizers, nose, and other key locations for added performance. Additional thruster options include FAST packs and the external fold generator developed for use with Project Super Nova. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'MAULER REB-30G ANTI-AIRCRAFT PULSE LASER:' The VF-19 mounts a single pulse laser for use in air combat skirmishes and for defensive purposes. The laser is mounted on the head of the mecha in soldier mode, and is located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and gerwalk modes. The laser can only fire to the REAR of the fighter in these modes; it cannot be turned to fire along another arc. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D4 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASERS (4, VF-19S Only):' The command version of the VF-19 is equipped with head lasers similar to those used on the old VF-1 Valkyrie for use in air combat skirmishes and other defensive purposes. The four lasers are mounted on the head of the mecha in soldier mode, and is located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and gerwalk modes. Unlike the lasers mounted on the VF-11, these lasers can be turned to point in front of, above, or behind the mecha in fighter and gerwalk modes. However, the head cannot be turned in these modes, so they can be use only to fire at targets directly IN FRONT OF, ABOVE, or BEHIND the fighter (cannot fire at targets to the left or right). The lasers can also not fire below the Excalibur in fighter or gerwalk mode. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired as a continuous beam, or in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'MAULER REB-23 LASER GUNS:' Two semi-fixed laser guns are mounted in the wings of the VF-19, near the base of the wing where it connects to the main body. These lasers can be fired in any mode (the beams exit the hip-mounted wing units in soldier mode) but can only be aimed along the front arc of the mecha (max angle is about 45 degrees in any direction from the nose). #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Air-to-ground strafing runs #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #* #''' GU-15 50mm GUN POD:' The main weapon of the VF-19 is the GU-15 Gun Pod produced by Howard Industries. The gun pod is mounted on a special hardpoint below the Excalibur in fighter mode, and is hand-held in gerwalk and soldier modes. The GU-15 uses clips of ammo instead of a self-contained supply in the barrel of the gun. Two spare clips for the GU-15 are mounted on the back of the VF-19's bulletproof shield; replacing a clip takes one melee action. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2d6x10+20 #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. #*'PAYLOAD:' Each mag hold 10 rounds. two extra mags in legs #'BIFORS ALL-ENVIRONMENT HIGH-MANEUVERABILITY MINI-MISSILE CLUSTERS:' The legs of the VF-19 are equipped with two concealed missile launcher bays, that can each hold up to 24 new high-maneuverability mini-missiles from Bifors in each bay. ('NOTE': These are '''NOT' the medium-range versions of the high-maneuverability missiles seen in Macross Plus #1). When armed, the missile launcher assembly rises out of the leg units, allowing all 24 missiles to be fired at once if necessary. The missiles can be fired in any mode; fighter, gerwalk, or soldier. Any type of mini-missile can be used in the launchers, but usually only the Bifors high-maneuverability mini-missiles are used. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [[]], or the new Bifors [[]] #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-24 missiles per launcher, per round. One volley counts as one attack. If necessary, all 48 missiles (!) can be fired in a single round by expending two attacks. #*'BONUSES:' +3 to strike, +1 to dodge. two actions #*'PAYLOAD:' 24 missiles per launcher; 48 total. #'BODY/WING HARD POINTS:' Two fixed hard points are mounted on the fuselage of the VF-19, and an additional two hardpoints are mounted on each wing for a total of 6 hardpoints on the fighter. These hardpoints can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance types, including long, medium, or short range missiles, or Bifors' medium-range high-maneuverability (MRHM) missiles. One long range, one MRHM, 3 medium range, or 5 short range missiles can be mounted per hardpoint. Usually long range or MRHM missiles are used. NOTE: Due to the location of the hard points, ALL missiles must be fired or ejected before the VF-19 may convert into soldier mode. For this reason the hard point missiles are usually fired within the first few passes of an attack. *'MEDIUM RANGE HIGH MANEUVERABILITY MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Secondary Purpose': Surgical Strikes #**'Mega-Damage': 2D6x10 M.D. #**'Rate of Fire': One per hardpoint. #**'Range': 80 miles. #**'Payload': One per hardpoint; 6 maximum. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': One or two. #**'Payload': One per hardpoint; 6 maximum. #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-3 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Three per hardpoint; up to 18 maximum. #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of standard UN Spacy can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Five per hardpoint; up to 30 maximum. #'HOWARD PBS-03F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM(2):' The mecha is equipped with a new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense. The system can generate a two pinpoint barriers that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. #*'Primary Purpose': Defense #*'Protection': 100 MDC total #*'Regeneration Rate': 50 MDC per round. #*'Size:' The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. #*'Duration': Unlimited. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: T'HE SUPER VALKYRIE: '''is a state of the art design for the VF-11 Valkyrie Fighters. Giving maneuvering thrusters missile pods and twin rocket boosters. * '''Additional M.D.C.' ** Main Body - 80 ** Legs- 60 ** ''+1 Dodge '' ** +1 Strike ''' '''Additional Weapon Systems DORSAL-MOUNTED MISSILE LAUNCHER (2) These are the original booster packs developed for the VF-19 Valkyrie. In addition to the large rocket booster and six vernier engines, the booster contains four launchers (2 on each side) that hold up to 20 missiles total. The Valkyrie could carry two of these packs on its back. · MDC VALUE: 40 #* MISSILE LAUNCHER POD #** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense #** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Medium Range Missile can be used. #** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D6x10 M.D. #** RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 2 or 4 missiles. One volley constitutes one melee attack, regardless of the number of missiles fired. #** PAYLOAD: 20 missiles 2. Leg Missile Launcher Pods (2) These are the original leg missile pods designed for the VF-19 Valkyrie. Originally designed to provide extra protection for the legs against possible missile strikes, the missiles were added as an afterthought to give the VF-19 extra punch. Each launcher carried 5 short-range mini missiles. * MDC VALUE: 30 * WEAPONRY: ** SHORT-RANGE MISSILES *** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense *** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Short Range Mini Missile can be used. *** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). *** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D4x10 M.D. *** RATE OF FIRE: Individual fire only. *** PAYLOAD: 10 missiles. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the VF-19 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The AVF is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 5D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 2D6 M.D. #*Kick: 2D4 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 3D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D6 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 2D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-19: *'PASSIVE STEALTH CONSTRUCTION 1ST GENERATION :' The VF is designed with special materials and angled surfaces in order to help decrease the Nightmare's radar reflection, thus making it ideal for recon and surgical strike missions. These features provide a constant +2 to initiative rolls made during combat and a -25% for detection rolls by the VF. Note that this is a PASSIVE stealth system, and not an active one like a cloaking device. The +2 initiative bonus will continue so long as the mecha is functional. *'RP-60 '3rd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 3rd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +3 to initiative and a +2 to Strike and +2 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 25% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-19 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot intended to allow the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto-pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The VF-19 is equipped with an advanced AI combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer can be displayed on the virtual environment cockpit of the mecha (see below), which allows the system to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 15,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 400 targets simultaneously. *'COPILOT SEAT:' The VF-19 can be equipped with a second pilot's seat behind the main pilot's seat for an optional copilot, if necessary. The copilot will usually act as the navigator for the VF-19 and will be responsible for operating the mecha's fold booster (if equipped). The copilot can assume command of the VF-19 if the pilot becomes incapacitated. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-19 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The escape pod of the VF-19 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-19's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-19's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. *'VIRTUAL ENVIRONMENT COCKPIT:' The VF-19 is equipped with an innovative new cockpit layout that provides monitors below and around the pilot in addition to the HUD cockpit dome. In flight, these monitors display what is below and behind the aircraft, giving the pilot a tremendous field of view that is unparalled by any other aircraft (with the possible exception of the brain-direct imaging system). This wide view in addition to the combat computer's cockpit overlays give the VF-19 a +1 to dodge and initiative rolls in addition to any other bonuses. COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-19 VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot) *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative (+4 when using Active Stealth System, see above) *+1 to strike (+2 when using Active Stealth System, see above) *+1 to parry *+2 to dodge in soldier mode, +4 in gerwalk, +6 in jet mode (includes bonus from Virtual Environment Cockpit, see above) *The VF-19F and S versions get a +1 to dodge and strike in space, but suffer a -1 penalty to dodge and strike in a planetary atmosphere. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-19 EXCALIBUR COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-19 Excalibur. *3 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot) *Add one additional action/attack at levels two, five, seven, and ten. *+2 on initiative *+3 to strike *+5 to parry *+5 to dodge in solder mode, +7 in gerwalk, +9 in jet mode (includes bonus from Virtual Environment Cockpit, see above) *The VF-19F and S versions get a +1 to dodge and strike in space, but suffer a -1 penalty to dodge and strike in a planetary atmosphere. *+5 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+3 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation VF are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 2D4 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.